


sugarcoated

by Jien_o



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV switch, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Sexual Tension, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jien_o/pseuds/Jien_o
Summary: Law’s the jealous kind. So is Kid.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Monkey D. Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 81
Kudos: 382





	1. it's cool

Kid wakes up to a complete stranger sitting in his kitchen, happily wolfing down a bowl of Kid’s favorite cereal. 

He eyes the younger man a little warily. Wild jet black hair, a cute button nose, faint freckles sprinkled over his cheeks, way shorter than he is, with a little scar underneath his eye. A pretty face, and Kid guesses that underneath the oversized gray „Harvard“ shirt, the boy is hiding a well-trained body.

Yep. Kid knows exactly who that is. 

Trafalgar’s twink of the month.

„You must be Luffy,“ he says, entering the kitchen. The boy looks up at him, stuffed cheeks and a trace of milk running down his chin. Kid tries hard not to stare. „You’re eating my damn cereal,“ he huffs out, slightly annoyed.

Luffy looks utterly unimpressed, „Law said I can eat whatever,“ he shrugs, carelessly shoving another spoonful into his mouth. „You’re Kid, right? Sit down. Have breakfast with me.“ 

Kid raises his non-existence eyebrows at the audacity of someone offering him a seat at his own kitchen table. He decides not to comment on it though, already kind of used to his roommate's weird choices in hook ups. They come and go frequently, after all. He gets a bowl from the cupboard, and a spoon out of the shelf before joining Luffy. 

„Creepy doctor already at work?“ he asks, for the lack of something to say. Small talking about the only guy they both know is safe enough. Kid ain’t much of a morning person. 

„Yeah,“ Luffy hums, making a little disappointed face, „He’s had to wake up at ass o’clock today. Kind of a bummer, really. He was super grumpy about it, too.“

„Working shifts sucks,“ Kid agrees easily, he reaches over for the milk and pours it into his bowl and then adds the cereal, or whatever crumbles Luffy has left him with. „And Law is a night owl, waking up early fucks with his system.“ 

Luffy makes a humming sound, a small pout appearing on his face, „He didn’t even want a good morning blowjob,“ he mumbles, more to himself than to Kid, „Said he had no time for it.“ 

Kid coughs a little, the wet cereal getting stuck in his throat. Is Luffy seriously complaining about not being allowed to give head first thing in the morning? 

God, where the fuck does Trafalgar even find guys like that? 

Kid’s just a little jealous, maybe. 

„Who the fuck refuses a blowjob?“ He asks, once he has calmed down a little.

„Right?“ Luffy nods, a smile playing at the corner of his mouth, obviously happy that Kid agrees with him, „It’s ridiculous.“ 

„Very,“ Kid hums. 

He almost adds that he would have let Luffy put his mouth on his cock with pleasure, for sure. But hitting on his roommate's boy toy over the kitchen table, might not be the wisest decision. 

It’s better to wait until Law gets bored of him, which out of experience, roughly takes Law six weeks at most. Kid is not proud of wanting to fuck Law’s leftovers, but to be completely honest, he isn’t all that picky, and any slut out of Trafalgar’s bed promises to be a good ride.

So when Law will finally break it off after a month of rolling around the sheets with the boy, Kid is right there to pick up the broken-hearted pieces.

It’s a little sleazy and it might be a fucked up system, but hey, it works. 

—

All through the month of February, Luffy had been hanging out at their place, glued to Law’s side. Eating their food, watching TV on their couch, getting fucked all over the apartment, which…Kid doesn’t mind getting an eyeful, it’s just…

Okay, he’s getting impatient, that’s what it is. 

It’s almost March now, and Law has not been showing the usual signs that he’s getting bored of the boy and wants to get rid of him. He hasn’t even started complaining about him, and Luffy is still constantly at their place. 

It should've stopped by now. But it hasn’t. He’s still always _there_ and, what’s even more off-putting, it seems like Law actually wants him to be. This is absolutely out of character for Law to act all lovey-dovey with someone. Maybe Kid should be concerned about him. Perhaps Law needs an intervention.

„God,“ Kid lets out a groan when he comes home and sees both of them all tangled up on their couch, obviously about to get it on. „I told you not to fuck on the damn-” 

„We’re not doing anything,“ Law interrupts quickly, he’s shoving Luffy off his lap like he’s about to get burned, „We were just innocently-”

„Making out!“ Luffy finishes the sentence and Law elbows him a little for it. Luffy’s face is flushed red, his dark eyes a little glassy with lust. God, he’s a pretty fucking thing, and Kid feels even more annoyed at the sight. „I mean, it wasn’t even-” 

„Sexy.“ Law adds helpfully and Luffy nods eagerly in agreement, wiping off his mouth which looks to be bitten red. 

„Right.“ Kid snorts out in disbelieve, „Then continue your unsexy making-out elsewhere. Killer’s coming over in like five minutes and _this_ ... _,_ “ he motions to the two of them, to Luffy’s messy hair, to the marks on his neck, bruised and obvious even in the dim light, to the way his shirt is skewed, the slight bulge in his shorts and Kid can hardly look away from him, feels like his brain stops working for just a nanosecond. 

„ _This_ ain’t something I want to subject him to,“ he ends his sentence, a tad too late, „So get the fuck moving.“

He knows he sounds pissed off. Maybe more so than is warranted. It’s just that…he doesn’t understand what is taking Law so fucking long this time to dump the guy. 

It should be Kid’s turn by now. 

„Sorry, Jaggy!“ Luffy looks chastised, ducking his head, but Kid knows that the coy boy act is all just a front. Luffy has absolutely no shame at all, and is probably hiding an amused giggle at Kid’s outburst. 

Law raises his eyebrows at him, but Kid avoids meeting his eyes. Law probably knows what’s going on, but to Kid’s relief refrains from commenting on it. He just takes Luffy by the wrist and wordlessly drags him behind himself and out of the room. 

Kid lets out a deep sigh. 

These fuckers are going to be the death of him.

—

„So.“ Killer starts slowly, the word long and dragged out. He coughs a little awkwardly. „Is it usually like this?“

Kid rolls his eyes and busies himself with taking a sip from his beer. He can distinctly hear Luffy’s high pitched whines and moans and tries hard to ignore it. The sound of a wooden headboard hitting the wall in a telling rhythmic pattern rings through to them.

„Yep,“ he just says, swallowing down the herb liquor, tries to act nonchalant about his roommates sex-life, „Pretty much.“

„Damn,“ Killer lets out a low whistle in appreciation. 

„Fuck off,“ Kid snorts, „Do you think I’m enjoying this?“ 

„Tremendously so,“ Killer laughs, „ _I_ am _._ You’re not?“ 

Kid shrugs in answer. If he’s completely honest he’s getting a little tired of it. Every night he has to listen to them fucking their brains out, every night it causes the same fucking problem, and every night he has to take care of it his damn self. 

Does Luffy sound like an angel from heaven getting fucked? Yes, yes he does. And it only makes Kid want him even more, makes him imagine how lovely he would sound when he splits him open on his cock, letting out those wonderful, desperate noises for _him_ , not for Trafalgar. 

It sends his brain into overdrive. Luffy’s loud, god he’s so _loud_ , and it’s just another thing on the endless list that makes him want Luffy. Another thing that makes Luffy perfect for him.

Kid had always loved to hear the sounds of pleasure from the person he’s with. He wants to hear appreciation in the form of loud moans or muffled sobs, wants to hear them cry out while Kid roughly pounds them into the mattress. It feeds his fucking ego. He has no time for shyness in bed and Luffy seems to be on the opposite of that spectrum, not holding back at all, not restraining himself in fake modesty, and fuck.

_Fuck_ , Kid loves that. He would do Luffy so well. He would make him _cry_ for him.

„Sounds like a porn soundtrack,“ Killer remarks, when suddenly the moans turn into pleading little _„please, please“_ muffled through the wall, ringing through to them „But like. A good one. One you would have to pay a hefty monthly fee for, you know?“

„Yeah, I guess,“ Kid agrees, absentmindedly scraping off the label of his beer bottle. Luffy’s begging echoes in his head. He doesn’t think he will ever get that out of his mind. „Worth going broke over,“ he adds. 

Killer laughs in agreement, lifting his beer bottle in a slight cheer. 

—

It had also become clear to Kid that Luffy has absolutely no sense of privacy or personal space. 

„Hey, fuck off,“ Kid tries to shrug him off, but Luffy’s head just falls back onto his shoulder, „Get off of me.“

Luffy makes a little dissatisfied noise at being disrupted. He mumbles angrily, „Keep still! I’m trying to watch a movie.“ 

Who the fuck does he think he is?

„ _I_ was trying to watch the movie!“ Kid growls right back, „Then you came along and decided I make for a good pillow!“

„Mhh,“ Luffy hums, his cheek sliding down to land on Kid’s chest, resting his head like it belongs there. Kid doesn’t know what the fuck is going on in this guy's head. Does he think it’s normal to cuddle up to just anyone? 

Has he never heard about personal space before? And doesn’t he care what picture they make right now? Cuddled close on the couch and sharing a blanket, doesn’t he care that Law could come home at any moment and see them like this?

„You’re soft,“ Luffy argues back, his cheek pressing into the fabric of Kid’s shirt, „And big. The couch is small and this is comfy.“

„Right,“ Kid snorts, he guesses he can’t argue that. „I’m not your fucking teddy bear though,“ he says, but already settles back into the couch a bit more, his hand coming to rest on Luffy’s small waist. 

He’s just surrendering to his fate, that’s all. 

They focus on the movie once more and Kid tries hard not to notice how close Luffy actually is. He’s almost sitting _on_ him, rather than next to him. What the hell is he thinking? Kid can’t tell. He just knows that he should probably complain about it more than he actually did, but he can’t deny the fact that he kind of likes having Luffy glued to his side like this. 

It’s comfortable and warm. Kid can’t remember the last time he had someone cuddle up to him as innocently as this. It’s just. 

It’s nice. Kid is man enough to admit it. And Luffy just fits into his side perfectly, like he was made for him.

„I like this movie,“ Luffy suddenly says, his voice a lot softer than before, almost tired, „The robots are so damn cool.“

„Yeah,“ Kid agrees easily, „They are.“

Luffy makes a happy little noise, satisfied that Kid agrees with him. He knows that Law usually watches old French movies, in black and white, sometimes even with subtitles, like the soulless person that he is. It’s boring as fuck and secretly Kid thinks Law just enjoys them so he can come across as more cultivated than he is. 

So Luffy is probably just glad for the change in pace. Still, it doesn’t explain why the boy is glued to him like honey. If Law sees them like this, hell will break loose, that much is certain. Kid has known Law long enough by now to know that he’s one hell of a possessive bastard when it comes to the boy’s he’s taking to bed. Law doesn’t like sharing. And if the bitemarks and hickeys on Luffy’s neck and throat are any indication, he definitely wouldn’t enjoy sharing Luffy in any shape or form, be it only harmless cuddling or not. 

Kid’s not about to trespass and he doesn’t feel like fighting tonight, so with a defeated sigh he tries to scoot away from Luffy again. Of course that doesn’t go unnoticed. Luffy lets out an undefined, angry grumble, pulling his arms around Kid’s waist in an attempt to keep him close.

„Hey, stay,“ Luffy lets out a childish whine, „What are you doing?“

Kid huffs out a frustrated breath, „I don’t want Trafalgar to come home and get the wrong idea,” he explains.

Luffy laughs quietly and there’s a small hopeful tilt to his voice when he asks, „You think he would care?“

Kid doesn’t say anything. 

Law cares, but only because right now Luffy is just new enough to keep his interest. Once that shine wears off, Law probably won’t give much of a fuck anymore.

It has always been like that. 

Just because Luffy’s been able to hold his attention for a few weeks longer than average, doesn’t mean Law will change his ways. Law loves and then leaves and he will eventually break Luffy’s heart. 

It’s just a matter of time. 

So Kid keeps his mouth shut, his hand sliding back to tighten around Luffy’s waist. 

—

March starts off with Kid walking in on Luffy in the shower. 

It’s an accident, Kid swears to god it is. He didn’t hear the shower running, he didn’t even know Luffy was around to begin with, and god, Luffy really should learn to lock the damn door if he doesn’t want to be disturbed. 

Luffy though, the careless idiot, doesn’t seem to be bothered much. He just lets out a light laugh, tells Kid that he shouldn’t worry, if he wants to come in he can come in, he’s nearly done anyway. 

Kid hastily slams the door shut though, hands sweaty, sliding off of the metal handle. He closes his eyes just for a second, letting out a deep breath. 

He just saw…he saw _a lot_. All of it really. 

Fuck.

Luffy’s fucking beautiful. Exactly Kid’s type. Short and lean, a nice tight ass, tiny waist. He’s a goddamn walking wet dream. Kid could pick him up, could push him down, could manhandle him into various positions and it would be fucking _easy_.

It’s not fair that Law keeps all of that to himself. It's not fair that Law gets to be the one who’s allowed to touch while Kid can only _dream_.

Kid wishes Luffy would at least be an asshole, or a jerk so he wouldn’t be able to stand him. But nope, Luffy is actually a fun person to be around, easy-going, with a sunny personality and the type of stupid humor that Kid shares with him.

He's the whole damn package.

He's not sure if Law appreciates it.

—

So Kid makes Luffy a pot of pasta and tomato sauce to apologize. 

„Sorry,“ Kid says, setting the full plate in front of Luffy’s eager grinning face, before taking one for himself, „I didn’t mean to barge in on you like that.“

Luffy digs in immediately, his damp hair leaving droplets on the gray fabric of his shirt. His cheeks are still a little flushed from the shower. 

„Don’t worry about it,“ Luffy shrugs, cheeks full of food, a bit of tomato sauce on the corner of his mouth. He should look stupid but no matter what he’s still so disarmingly pretty that it hurts Kid to look at him, „You could have joined me there if you wanted to.“ 

…Right. Kid tries hard not to think about what he would have done if he had _joined Luffy in the shower_. What the fuck. Is Luffy even aware of what he’s saying? Of what he’s implying? 

„I didn’t know you were here to begin with,“ Kid just ends up shrugging helplessly, trying to get his mind out of the gutter. Luffy probably didn’t mean it the way he took it. „Law’s not even home.“ 

„I know, he has to stay late at work,“ Luffy waves him off, „He gave me a key.“ 

Kid’s mouth opens in surprise. He did… _what now?_

„He gave you a key.“ Kid repeats dumbly, blinking in surprise, „He gave you a key?“ 

Luffy nods again, slowly repeating, „He gave me a key,” he looks at Kid like Kid’s not right in the head.

Kid closes his mouth, then opens it again. „To the apartment?“ he asks, just to make sure. 

„Duh,“ Luffy says, raising his eyebrows, „Yes, to the apartment.“

Well, shit. 

Kid’s hand turns into a fist underneath the table, painted nails digging into his own skin painfully. 

So Law gave Luffy a key to their apartment. Just how serious is this thing between the two of them?! And why didn’t Law tell him? That’s something Law should have discussed with him first, right? He’s the one paying half of the rent, not Luffy.

„You seem surprised,“ Luffy suddenly observes, dark eyes wide, „Wait. Are you angry at me?“ 

„No,“ Kid grumbles. This is not Luffy’s fault. This is Trafalgar being out of his fucking mind. He’s not mad at Luffy at all. „No, I’m not.“ 

Luffy doesn’t look convinced, „I can give him the key back if you want me to,“ he offers, and the sentiment is nice and all, but Kid knows enough about Law to know that Law would take it the wrong way. 

Law doesn’t offer parts of himself easily. If he gave Luffy a key to the apartment it means something, means that he trusts him, that he wants him around. If Luffy just gave the key back, Law would definitely feel rejected.

He doesn’t think Luffy is aware of how much importance that little gesture carries. He doesn’t know Law like Kid does. 

Kid sighs, „No keep it,“ he says and adds a bit more quietly, mostly to himself. „He must really like you.“

Luffy blinks a little confused, „Huh?“ he asks, tilting his head a little, „What? I didn’t catch that.“

„Nothing, forget it,“ Kid quickly shakes his head. He doesn’t know what kind of thing is going on between the two of them, or if they have talked about it or whatever. Kid’s not going to get in between that. „Pass me the parmesan, would you?“ 

Luffy does, handing the plate with freshly grated cheese over to him. 

It’s just Kid’s shitty luck that out of all the guys Law has picked up over the past year, he would start liking the one guy that Law’s all kinds of torn up about as well.

—

At the end of April, Luffy is still around and it doesn’t look like Law is getting tired of him any time soon. 

Kid’s kind of fucking tired of it, though. 

Luffy’s constantly hanging out at their place, walking around in nothing but underwear or a loose shirt, stealing his food and coming out of the shower, damp hair, cheeks flushed and only wearing a towel around his small waist.

It’s like a carrot on a stick dangling in front of a donkey, and Kid is the motherfucking donkey. 

The thought makes him stare angrily at Law who’s casually taking a slice of pizza from Kid’s plate, settling down next to him on the couch, propping his feet up on the table. He does his weird thing of picking the toppings off the pizza and giving the rest back to him. Kid rolls his eyes. 

„So, is he your boyfriend now or what?“ Kid straight out asks.

He knows he sounds bitter about it, but so fucking what? He _is_ bitter about it. If Law finally decided to get himself a boyfriend couldn’t he at least get an unattractive one? Or at least someone who’s less Kid’s type? Who’s less cute and pretty and charming?

Kid gets it okay. He gets why Law keeps Luffy around. It’s just that if Law had an ugly, stupid jerk of a boyfriend, Kid wouldn’t have to care anymore. He would nothing to be jealous of. 

„Who?“ Law has the audacity to ask. 

„ _Who_?“ Kid echoes, a little more high pitched, „The guy who keeps eating my damn cereal every morning.“

Law gives him a tired look. The kind of look that means that he doesn’t really want to talk about it right now and Kid shouldn’t test his patience. Well, too bad then, because he’s not scared of Law. Like, at all. Really. Kid could bench press this fucker easily and if he wants to talk about it, they will talk about it. End of the story.

„The one you gave a fucking key to _our_ apartment without talking to me about it first,“ Kid adds when Law remains silent. 

„Killer has a key,“ Law argues. He lazily picks up an olive from a slice of pizza and pops it into his mouth, „You never asked me about that either.“ 

„Stop eating pizza so weirdly, you gross me out,“ Kid remarks, taking a bite from his own slice. „And Killer is my best friend. I’ve known him since childhood. Luffy is a guy that you’ve been fucking for, what? A month?“ 

He downplays it on purpose. He knows they’ve been rolling around the sheets for at least three months. He first started hearing about Luffy in January and he met the guy in February. 

Law’s way past his usual deadline of six weeks. 

Law glances at him, „Seven months,“ he corrects him. 

Wait…what? 

„ _What?_ “ Kid asks sharply, trying to quickly do the math, „Are you fucking with me? That was last year in…“

„October,“ Law remarks helpfully, „Yeah.“

„You didn’t say anything,“ Kid argues. Law hasn’t started speaking of Luffy until January. And then it was just a heads up, just a warning. Just a simple, _„I’m fucking this guy named Luffy, you might see him around.“_ And that’s it. 

No more, no less.

And now Law’s telling him he’s been seeing the guy for more than half a year? Seven months? That’s 28 weeks of Law not dumping Luffy; 28 whole weeks of wanting this guy around.

That’s … that’s a damn record.

„I wanted to see how it goes before I started bringing him around,“ Law explains. 

„Wow,“ Kid breathes out, still perplexed, „You guys are serious, huh? Dating or whatever? Boyfriends?“ 

„We haven’t talked about it,“ Law shrugs, „But yeah, I guess so?“ He picks a pepperoni off of Kid’s pizza and Kid lets him.

When Kid doesn’t say anything, Law turns to him, „I gave him a key, Eustass,“ he says, more serious, less aloof. 

Right. 

Fuck. 

So … they’re serious.

That’s just _great_. 


	2. slip-up

May starts off with Kid coming home to find his roommate and his new boyfriend being domestic as shit and cooking in their kitchen. He just finished a long ass work-out at the gym, freshly showered and exhausted. He just stands there for a second, observing them, a little taken aback by the picture they make. 

The both of them move around the kitchen like practiced chaos. 

It’s obvious that this isn’t the first time they’re cooking together, but it’s the first time Kid sees them doing it. Luffy’s chopping kind of clumsily away at a red pepper in huge, uneven chunks. Law’s measuring soy sauce, before adding it to the pan in front of him. 

“Oh, hey,” Law says when he takes notice of him luring in the doorway like counterfeit money. Without even looking Law slaps Luffy’s hand away from the pan full of what seems to be vegetables and chicken, “You can eat with us if you want. We’re almost done.” 

Kid shrugs lightly, “I don’t wanna crash your date,” he says. 

He also doesn’t want to watch them be all lovey dovey with each other. Having them constantly flirt in front of him makes Kid want to gag. Or do something even more dramatically, like shove a fork into his eyeballs. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Law waves him off, and it’s easy for him to say, ain’t it? “Just sit your ass down and eat with us.”

“Fine,” Kid relents, he’s kind of starving and he’s not gonna say no to free food. Also it does smell delicious. Law’s not a bad cook, at all. “But if you start feeding each other I’m gonna vomit on the table.” 

“What?” Luffy suddenly speaks up, his brows furrowed in obvious confusion. He halts in his clumsy attempt to cut up the peppers. “Why would I give my food to Torao?” 

Before Kid can answer, Law sighs and rolls his eyes, “It’s supposed to be romantic, Luffy.” 

Luffy snorts, like the thought of sharing his food with someone else is ridiculous to him. Kid lets out a light chuckle, amused and not annoyed by their interactions for a change. 

“What’s romantic about that?” Luffy asks, clearly irritated by the entire concept. 

Law rolls his eyes, “Remember when we visited the Baratie and you said my pasta looks good and I let you try it?” he asks patiently. 

“Yeah, it tasted amazing!” Luffy grins and nods in understanding, “So that was us being romantic, huh?” 

Law only gives a light shrug in answer, then just says, “Are you done cutting the pepper?” Apparently the conversation is over for Law. 

Kid can’t tell if Law is slightly embarrassed or just done with the topic now that Luffy understood. As far as Kid knows, it could be both. Law is not huge on romance. Shit, Kid can’t even remember the last time he’d see him even being somewhat _nice_ to _anybody_. Law’s usually ice-cold. 

Luffy seems to be the only exception of this rule, breaking through the walls of indifference Law has built up around himself. It’s nice that Law finally found a person that manages to warm him up some. He knows Law needs people like that in his life, to drag him out of his little corner of solitude, to make him live life just a little bit more freely. Luffy seems to be just the right person for that. Kid knows he should be more happy for his roommate, but the unwanted jealousy nastily overshines any good feelings towards them. 

Luffy shoves his cutting board with the uneven cut chunks of vegetables over to Law, who, usually quite the perfectionist, doesn’t even complain about their sizes and adds them into the pan before putting the lid on top of it. Kid feels eyes on him and glances away from Law to Luffy, only to find that the boy is looking at him with a thoughtful expression. 

Kid stares back for a moment, before he asks, “What?” 

“Just.” Luffy starts and he seems to think hard about something before he says, “So when you let Torao pick the toppings off of your pizza are you also trying to be romantic?” 

Kid opens his mouth, before he closes it again, probably looking like a dumb fish. The thought alone is so obscure though, that his brain fails to even comprehend the question, let alone come up with a good answer. 

Him and Law…. _romantic?_ What kind of _horseshit_ is that?

“What?” Law asks sharply, obviously uncomfortable by Luffy’s sudden assumption, “Don’t be stupid! Of course not.”

“Eh?” Luffy makes a noise in bewilderment, “I thought you said sharing food is romantic.”

Law blinks a little dumbly, obviously taken aback, “Well, yeah, but-”

“So it’s romantic when _we_ do it, but it’s not romantic when _you guys_ do it?” Luffy asks. He sounds so honestly puzzled about it, Kid feels a little bit of pity for him. Luffy’s not the brightest candle on the cake now, is he?

“Luffy,” Kid starts, “It’s not the same, me and Law would never-”

“But Law said-”

“The food is ready,” Law interrupts and Luffy lets out a light cheer, his confusion about romantic and non-romantic food sharing momentarily forgotten. Law clearly knows how to redirect his boyfriend’s attention. “Go sit down.”

Luffy follows the command immediately, sitting down across from Kid muttering “Bossy, bossy,” under his breath. Kid is focused on his roommate though, who’s bringing the pan over to the table with him. He’s known Law for years and he thought he’s able to read him like a book. Right now though, it’s hard to identify a single emotion on the older man’s face.

Law reaches for Luffy’s plate, fills it generously with lots of chicken and some of the vegetables, “Here you go,” he says, setting the plate in front of his boyfriend who thanks him rather politely and then doesn’t waste a single second before digging in. 

Kid wordlessly gives Law his plate, who does the same for him as he did for Luffy, mostly filling it with the delicious smelling chicken. It’s obvious to him that Law’s sacrificing his share of the meat for them. Luffy seems completely oblivious to it or maybe he’s used to this special treatment from Law and doesn’t question it.

Kid raises his eyebrows though, “We can share the chicken,” he offers. Law cooked it, after all. 

Law shrugs, clearly indifferent, “No, you can have it. I like vegetables just fine.” 

Kid nods, not arguing further. He’s not a fan of greens, and Law’s aware of it too. 

Luffy swallows his food down with a large audible gulp, before he makes a little cooing noise, “Aw,” he says, clearly aiming for a teasing tone, “How romantic.”

Kid lets out a loud laugh, a mix of surprise and amusement, he didn’t think Luffy had it in him to tease Law like that. 

Law doesn’t seem as entertained though and only lets out a deep suffering sigh, “Shut up, babe.”

Luffy snickers childishly, but doesn’t say anything else. He focuses on his food once again, shoving a way too large piece of chicken into his mouth. 

Luffy’s a messy eater, without any table manners and Kid wonders how someone like Law, who’s so neat and proper, can stand it. He seems to be unbothered though, only reaching over sometimes to wipe food off the corners of Luffy’s mouth with a napkin, cleaning the boy up without a single complaint.

Luffy patiently holds still, while Law does it, looking satisfied by receiving this kind of affectionate attention from Law. 

What a match made in fucking heaven. 

\--

It’s the middle of June and the weather is getting warmer, their apartment on the south side, trapping all the heat inside. Kid absolutely hates it. 

More often than not, Luffy hangs out at their place, regardless if Law’s there to spend time with him or not. Kid can’t really complain about it. Shit, he doesn’t _want_ to complain about it. Seeing Luffy walking around their place in tiny shorts and loose shirts is worth the constant and annoying reminder that he developed a huge, deeply embarrassing crush on the guy. 

It was only a matter of time until Law would take notice of it. 

Kid admits that he’s not exactly secretive about it though. He kind of steals glances at Luffy every now and then. He kind of can’t help himself, Luffy’s too pretty to look away from. And Law’s perceptive, so of course he would notice. He just didn’t think that Law would choose to confront him about the matter. 

It’s kind of late at night and they both have to go to work early in the morning so it’s absolutely stupid that they’re still awake, lazing around on their big couch. Law’s aimlessly switching through the channels of their T.V before settling on some sort of boring documentary that Kid could care less about. 

It’s then that he brings it up. 

“You know, I see the way you look at Luffy,” Law starts and it’s kind of out of the blue. Kid guesses he probably thought about speaking up about it for a while then, “You’re not hiding your interest well."

Kid freezes a little at the sudden statement. Even though Law doesn’t outright say it, there’s an accusation in there and Kid can’t run away from it. “What?” He asks though, deciding to play dumb at first. Maybe Law will let the matter drop if he acts like he doesn’t know what he’s going on about.

Shit luck though.

“Eustass,” Law just says, his voice more serious than Kid would have expected. It’s just his name but it rings through the air like a warning. It’s clear to him that Law means business.

The _“Don’t fuck with me”_ doesn’t need to be voiced out loud, Kid understands perfectly fine what Law is trying to say. He’s a little unimpressed though. It’s not like Kid did anything wrong. 

Kid sighs, “What do you want me to say? _Sorry for looking at his ass?_ ” 

Law fixes him with a glare, “You’re not even denying it?” he asks sharply. 

“Deny what?” Kid snorts, “that your boyfriend is attractive?” he’s not sure what Law wants from him right now, “Date someone who’s less my type and perhaps I will stop looking,” he drawls. 

“What’s your damn problem?” Law asks, he looks about ready to throw his hands up.

Oh, for fuck’s sake. 

“What’s _my_ problem?” Kid repeats right back, sitting up to stare at his roommate in bewilderment. “What’s _your_ problem? He’s dating _you_ , isn’t he?” 

“I just don’t want you to-”

“-To what?” Kid interrupts. This conversation is giving him a headache with just how unnecessary it is. “To _look_ at him? Are you serious?”

Law _tsks_ but doesn’t say anything more and Kid thinks, _oh_. 

Suddenly he gets it. 

That Law obviously feels threatened by his mere presence around Luffy just reveals how insecure he feels in this newfound relationship. Law’s not the dating type, but Kid never thought about why that is. Maybe Law doesn’t drop his partners because he gets bored, maybe he does it because he doesn’t want to get _hurt_. 

“There’s nothing to be _jealous_ about,” Kid says, because holy shit, what the fuck does Law even want? Luffy is dating _him_ . If someone in this house is allowed to be jealous it’s _Kid_. “He looks at you like you’re the moon to his sun, or whatever. He doesn’t have eyes for anyone else.”

It’s not even a lie. Luffy _does_ look at Law like he absolutely _adores_ whatever that fucker does. He hangs to every word Law says, gets all giddy when Law pays attention to him and is needy for his affection. Luffy is so stupidly in love with Law it’s kind of painful to watch. How can Law possibly be blind to that?

Law glances at him and for a second there he can’t hide his obvious relief before his features glide back into that cold mask of indifference. 

Kid sighs again and decides to tell a little white lie, “I look at him because he’s fucking pretty, that’s it. Doesn’t mean I’m interested.” 

“That’s it?” Law asks, obviously reassured, “You won’t try to-”

“Take him away from you? No.” Kid shakes his head and mumbles, “What the fuck, Trafalgar.”

Law is quiet for a moment, before he says, “Forget I brought it up.”

“Already forgotten.”

\--

The next time he sees Luffy, he’s covered in marks, hickeys and bruises all along the soft skin of his throat, down to the delicate line of his neck.

Kid lets out a low whistle, “The bugs sure are aggressive this summer, huh?” he teases. 

Clearly, Trafalgar had felt like marking up his territory and combined with their talk from a few days ago, it’s obvious that his roommate didn’t just suddenly dive into a new kink. No, this is supposed to send a goddamn message. Luffy’s taken, _owned_. 

Kid’s a little amused but also a little pissed off. Seeing the possessive marks all over Luffy’s soft skin irks him more than it should. 

Luffy’s face blushes in a lovely rosy shimmer, “Ah,” he says, scratching the back of his neck, “Torao got a little carried away last night, I guess.”

“ _You guess_ ,” Kid scoffs. That’s one way to put it. “You don’t mind him doing that to you?”

“Not really,” Luffy shrugs lightly. His fingers linger on the bruised up skin of his neck. Kid feels the strong need to cover them up with his own. “If it makes Torao feel better, it’s fine with me.”

“Well, aren’t you a sweetheart,” Kid mutters. Luffy’s perfect. _Perfect_. It hurts to think about how fucking lucky Trafalgar got. “He’s lucky to have you,” Kid voices his thoughts out-loud, before he can think twice about it. 

Luffy gives him a bright smile, all happy and comfortable, that rosy blush on his cheeks intensifying at the compliment, “I’m also lucky,” Luffy says, his voice shifting into something softer, “Law’s really sweet.”

Kid snorts in disbelieve, because _what the fuck_ . Law’s a lot of things; arrogant, bossy, cold, rude and cynical, just to name a few, but he’s not fucking _sweet_. 

He’s got Luffy fooled if he managed to make him believe that he is. 

Perhaps Luffy should take one more look in the goddamn mirror, see how bruised up he looks and think twice about if someone who’s _sweet_ , would leave him looking like that. 

“Doubt it,” Kid just says, voice dry. “Law’s my friend, but he’s an ass.”

It’s a fact that doesn’t change overnight. Law’s never been a _nice guy_.

Luffy’s smile gets a little crooked, “He’s sweet to _me_ ,” he says. 

“Right,” Kid says, knows he sounds doubtful at best, “If you say so.” 

It’s a little unfair of him, Kid knows that. He’s seen the two of them together enough to notice that Law obviously got a soft spot for Luffy. He’s affectionate towards Luffy, obviously has endless patience with him, putting up with Luffy’s antics without complaining, and their sex life also doesn’t seem to be lacking, if the endless moaning every night is anything to go by. 

Law doesn’t treat Luffy badly, per se, it’s just that Kid knows he would treat him better. 

That’s what it comes down to. 

Kid would treat him better.

\--

July gets so fucking hot, Kid wants to shoot himself. 

Luffy always hangs around their place now. His break started and apparently he’s got nothing better to do but laze around their apartment. It’s not like Kid minds, it just doesn’t help his crush. 

Like, _at all_. It’s only gotten worse.

„I got you some ice cream,“ Kid says when he enters their balcony where Luffy has been lazing around in the colorful hammock Kid put up last year. 

Luffy pushes his trademark straw hat out of his face, grinning up at him happily, holding his hand out for Kid to give him his ice cream „Awesome, Thanks!“

„You’re welcome,“ Kid mumbles, sitting down on one of the chairs around their little balcony table. He opens up his beer and takes a large sip, letting out a relaxed sigh when the cold liquor refreshes his dry throat. 

„Day off?“ Luffy asks, opening the plastic package and starting to lick at his ice.

Kid stares at him, a little distracted by the way Luffy slurps at the popsicle ice cream, pink tongue swiping over the strawberry tip a little too practiced. God, that _mouth_. The things Kid would do to that fucking mouth, if given half the chance. 

He hopes that Trafalgar makes good use of it at least, because damn, it would be a _waste_. 

„Yeah,“ Kid answers, a little too breathlessly, he coughs slightly, feels his face heating up. He hopes Luffy blames his red face on the heat, „Not everyone is a workaholic like Trafalgar.“ 

Luffy hums, „It’s kind of annoying,“ he says, brows furrowing, „We actually had a trip to the beach planned and then he got called in.“

„That sucks,“ Kid nods in understanding and takes a sip of his beer, „But there’s nothing he can do about it. It’s his job.“

„Yeah, I know,“ Luffy says, he seems to be deep in thought for a moment, licking his ice cream absentmindedly, „Hey, how many of those did you have?“ He suddenly asks, pointing to the bottle in Kid’s hand. 

Kid raises his eyebrows at the sudden question, „This is my first one, why?“

„So you could still drive, right?“ Luffy asks, a smile slowly forming on his face. 

„Sure,“ Kid nods slowly, not sure where this is going, „Why?“

Luffy’s grin only widens, and he lets out a little cheer, „Beach, beach, beach!“ he chants, clearly excited, „Let’s go, yeah?“ 

Kid makes a face. The beach is not really his favorite place to be, too many children, too much sand, and too many opportunities for Kid’s pale skin to burn off in the sun. 

He’s not the beach kind of person. He can’t even fucking swim.

He can see it in Luffy though, his tan skin and sun-kissed face, the freckles on his nose. Luffy’s definitely the beach sort of guy. 

But if they come home tonight, exhausted and smelling like sea water, Law will certainly resent him for stealing this trip away from him, for taking Luffy to the beach when Law clearly planned on doing so and wanted to do all the couple shit people do at the beach. 

„Please?“ Luffy suddenly says, ripping Kid out of his thoughts, reminding him that he still hasn’t given a verbal answer.

„Yeah okay,“ Kid shrugs, swallowing down the guilt. Who can say no to these huge brown bambi eyes, huh? Nobody can blame him, right? 

„Let’s go.“

He can’t deny Luffy anything. He doesn’t think anyone can. 

— 

_Luffy is Law’s boyfriend and therefore this is wrong._

_Luffy is Law’s boyfriend and therefore this is wrong._

_Luffy is-_

„Do me?“ Luffy asks. He turns around and holds the sunscreen over his shoulder for Kid to take. 

_Bend over then_ , Kid thinks and almost bites his whole fucking tongue off in effort to keep the comment to himself. Instead he puts the lotion on Luffy’s back, tries to not to linger too long on, swiftly spreads the white cream on Luffy’s tanned back, and feels his muscles tense underneath his hand. 

“You work out?” Kid mutters out before his dumb monkey brain can think twice about it. 

“Yeah,” Luffy says, Kid can see him nodding his head, “Martial Arts, some soccer, sometimes I hit the gym with Zoro, you know? Stuff like that. I like trying out new things.” 

Kid just nods, “All done,” he says, “Though I doubt you need the sunscreen.”

“Law says everyone should use sunscreen, regardless if you tan easily or not,” Luffy says and yeah, that sounds like Law, “Let me do you now,” Luffy offers helpfully, coming up behind him, “You’re really pale. I don’t want you to burn.” 

Kid sighs deeply. Luffy’s right. And is he really going to pass the chance of getting the boy’s hands on him? No way in hell. Trafalgar, eat your heart out.

“Yeah okay,” Kid agrees, sucking in a breath when Luffy’s hands start working the lotion onto his back. 

Unlike Kid, Luffy takes his sweet ass time, making sure the suncream is spread evenly across his back. It feels good, almost like a massage. Kid can’t even remember the last time someone touched him like that. He almost lets out a small noise of pleasure at the feeling, shivers running up and down his back. God, he didn’t even realize he’s that touch starved.

“You…” Luffy starts, he coughs quietly, before he stops touching Kid altogether, “You work out a lot too, huh?”

“Sure,” Kid says and turns around to face him. He notices that Luffy’s cheeks are slightly flushed, a lovely shade of rosy red. It looks hella pretty on him. It’s probably the heat of the sun. “I’ve started lifting weights in High School.” 

Luffy nods, “Yeah,” he says, “You look. You know.” he shrugs lightly, not even meeting Kid’s eyes, and it’s the first time Kid has seen the boy even close to bashful, “Good. You look good.” 

Kid’s non-existent eyebrows climb a bit higher at the compliment. Is Luffy _flirting_ with him? Kid’s not sure, with everyone else it would be easy to tell, but with Luffy being as carefree as he is, Kid can’t really pinpoint Luffy’s behavior down. 

Shit, the boy wanted him to join him in the shower, for god's sake. Any sane person would interpret that as a clear come-on. But Luffy is just…

Luffy is just Luffy. 

Any comments he makes should not be taken too seriously. 

\--

Kid might have to change his opinion about the beach. It’s not _that_ bad. 

He’s spent the entire day with Luffy, lazing around in the sun, sitting by the ocean, talking and joking around, even going into the water. Luffy is easy to get along with and Kid can’t help but think that spending time with Luffy has been a terrible idea. 

He’s already crushing on Luffy like a pathetic teenager and enjoying a date at the beach with him isn’t really helping in suffocating his missguided feelings at all. On the contrary, the more he’s around Luffy, the more he feels like Luffy is just perfect for him. 

So yeah, the beach is really not that bad.

Scratch that, he thinks as he watches Luffy bend over to pick up another seashell from the sand, it’s actually really nice. _Especially_ the view. Kid’s not talking about the damn ocean either. 

He shakes his head at himself and tears his eyes away from Luffy’s perfectly shaped ass, just in time when Luffy turns around and proudly presents him his findings. 

“This one is really pretty, see? That’s a cowrie shell,” Luffy explains, clearly excited about the little shell in his hand, “I’m going to take it with me.” 

“And do what with it?” Kid asks. 

“Dunno. Collect?” Luffy says, bending down to retrieve yet another seashell from the sand. 

Kid only hums, not really interested in it as much as Luffy is. They’ve been walking along the sea shore, water hitting their naked feet occasionally. It’s early in the evening and the beach has gotten kind of empty, deserted. The sun is going down behind the sea’s edge, but the wind is still warm.

Kid knows exactly why Law wanted to take Luffy here. He obviously turned into a hopeless romantic since he met Luffy. Kid’s not sure what awaits him when they get home, but he knows Law won’t find any of this particularly funny. 

Law’s the jealous kind. So is Kid. 

Luffy doesn’t seem to think too much about what Law might think of him when they get home. For Luffy, Kid’s just a dude he can hang out with. Not more, not less. 

Kid seriously needs to stop interpreting shit. He needs to stop hoping Law will let Luffy fall so Kid can be there to pick up the broken-hearted pieces. Clearly, Law adors Luffy and won’t stop seeing him any time soon. It’s a hard pill to swallow.

“Hey,” he speaks up, getting Luffy’s attention on him and away from whatever shiny thing he found in the sand, “Let’s head home, yeah? The sun is going down.”

Luffy makes a little pouty face, but then nods his okay, “I’m super hungry anyway. Can we stop at a drive-thru?”

“Sure,” Kid agrees, “I could eat.”

\--

Luffy orders a shit ton of food and guzzles it up in a nanosecond. 

It’s kind of impressive and scary at the same time. 

Kid only takes bites out of his burger when they get on the highway and the traffic allows him to. He’s got the top of his car down, so the warm wind dries and tousels their hair. Next to him Luffy lets out a quiet burp, pats his stomach and then starts slurping his vanilla milkshake, feet propped up on the dashboard. 

“That was good,” Luffy sighs. Kid’s surprised he’s finally sated. “Law never takes me to fast food restaurants,” he goes on, wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand, “It’s too _unhealthy_ , he says.”

Kid tenses a little at the mention of his roommate and asks for Luffy to pass him his cola before he mutters, “Law clearly doesn’t appreciate what’s good.” 

“Yeah,” Luffy grins at him, there’s a piece of bacon between his teeth, “We eat fish all the time, to be honest, I can’t even _see_ it anymore.”

“You’ve got food stuck in between your teeth,” Kid helpfully points out and briefly wonders why the hell he’s got such a big crush on this messy boy. 

Luffy snorts, “It’s for later.” 

“Shit, you’re gross.” 

Luffy lets out a light laugh, carefree and happy, his eyes crinkling at the corners. A laugh like that is contagious. Kid feels it deeply at the sound, something warm, something exciting, butterflies exploding in his stomach, making his heart flutter. 

Luffy smiles at him, wide and so pretty and Kid thinks, _fuck_. 

Fuck. 

\--

When they finally make it home, the sun is almost down.

“We’re here,” Kid unnecessarily points out, as he stops in the driveway of their apartment. He didn’t even ask Luffy if he’s sleeping at their place or not, by now the boy practically lives with them anyways. 

Luffy lets out a small cheer, leaving the car and all the trash from the food behind. Kid rolls his eyes, but doesn’t pick up behind him. He can do that tomorrow. From the looks of the sand covered floor, they managed to haul half of the beach with them anyway. 

Kid makes his way out of his car, mentally preparing himself for a thorough cleaning session tomorrow. 

“Hey,” Luffy says, he leans against the car on Kid’s side and grabs his arm, “Hey, c’mere for a sec.”

Kid blinks a little stupidly, but doesn’t put up resistance when Luffy drags him towards himself until he’s standing close. A little too close for Kid’s comfort. Kid quickly glances to the windows of their apartment complex where anyone, namely Law, could easily spot them. 

He doesn’t want Law to get the wrong idea. Or worse, the right one. 

Kid swallows, “What.” he asks, though it doesn’t come out like a question at all. 

Luffy smiles as warm as the sun and Kid can’t even meet his eyes without his stupid fucking heart tripping all over itself, “I had a great time today,” Luffy mumbles, “Thank you for taking me.”

 _Jesus Christ_ , Kid thinks helplessly, “No problem,” he says and tries hard to collect his cool, “I had fun too.” 

Luffy’s grin brightens, his hand slides down from his arm to his wrist, tugging him even closer and shit, what is he _doing?_

He’s so close to Luffy. He can smell the dried salt-water on his soft skin. He can count every single freckle on the boy’s sun kissed face. He’s _definitely_ too close. This is dangerous. Luffy’s playing with fire and it’s threatening to burn him alive.

“What are you-” but he doesn’t get very far.

“You got a little sunburned there,” Luffy’s other hand comes to rest on the side of his neck and his smile gets replaced by a worried frown. Kid feels like he’s going to die from the warmth of his touch. 

Kid’s mouth is dry, he clears his throat, “Yeah, it happens.” 

“Does it hurt?” Luffy asks, clearly concerned, his hand softly sliding over the heated skin. He pulls Kid down with his grip to check out the burn more closely, almost making Kid lean over him. Kid feels every single muscle in his body tense up, “It looks like it does.” 

“No, not really,” Kid just mumbles quietly. 

He knows that to any outsider it looks like he’s pressing Luffy against his car, when in reality it’s Luffy, who’s pulling him towards himself, who’s initiating this. 

Granted, Kid’s doing absolutely nothing to stop it. On the contrary, his hand goes to Luffy’s waist without a second thought, resting there. Luffy looks up at him, brown eyes warm and welcoming and he’s asking for it, right? Begging him, daring him, and who can blame Kid, seriously? 

Who can blame Kid for not stepping away? Who can blame him for wanting to bridge that last distance between them? Who can blame him for getting swept up in that gaze, for closing his eyes, for leaning in? Who can blame him for wanting to kiss Luffy?

“Kid,” Luffy mumbles, his warm breath hitting Kid’s lips, and they’re so close, _so_ _fucking_ _close_. 

Who the fuck could stop them now?

“Kid, hey,” Luffy suddenly says again, this time more firm, and there’s a hand pressing against his chest, pushing him away from the comforting warmth, “My phone. It’s ringing.”

It takes a moment for Kid to realize what is happening. But then he hears it as well, the signature iphone ring emitting from Luffy’s jeans pocket. Torn out of the moment, Kid immediately takes a step away from Luffy, creating a safe distance between them. He feels like he’s burning up, feels like Luffy just ignited a fire in him and he will never be able to put it out again. 

Luffy’s face is red while he fumbles his phone out of his pocket, “Hey,” he says as he answers it, “Oh, hi, Torao.”

Kid’s entire fucking insides drop down to his stomach and he turns fully away from him, leaving Luffy to his fucking phone call. He doesn’t want to hear Luffy talking to his boyfriend after he almost kissed him.

 _Fuck_. 

He _almost_ kissed Luffy. 

He almost _kissed_ Luffy. 

He’s certain that Luffy would have let him. 

If it hadn’t been for Law calling in the worst moment possible, _Luffy would have let him._

Kid doesn’t know where to go from here. 

  
  



End file.
